My Maid
by Merrine
Summary: Keith would do anything for Alfred, even so far to become his maid for eternity. But does this maid ant more from the relationship?


(A/N: This was a random idea that formed in my head one day that Australia just adores the USA or at least our Government does and we do anything for them, which spawned this idea. But seriously…it turned into crack. Australia-Keith.)

"I don't know what you're talkin' about!" Alfred shouted down the phone line listening to a scolding from Arthur, he was telling to leave Keith alone and stop leading him off the rails. Then Alfred pointed out to Arthur that maybe if he didn't dump his convicts there Keith may have been a well behaved nation. Finally he hung up walking around the corner sighing falling down in his chair. "Keith you like hanging out with me don't you?"

Keith jumped out from around the corner nodding happily jumped around the corner nodding, he was wearing a black maid out fit with the apron and everything and really didn't mind wearing it all or doing whatever Alfred wanted it was always really fun. Why just the other they went out and drove cars into a river, what fun that was until Matthew went and called an ambulance, they would've survived! So it was just fine the way he saw it. He walked over to Alfred kneeling down next to him resting his head on Alfred's knee gently as Alfred stroked his hair softly, was Keith happy with this? In all honesty he didn't actually notice or understand the situation perfectly. It was something he didn't particularly think about.

"Hey Keith," Alfred said lifting the Australian's head up, "can I have a drink?" He asked smiling like an idiot, it was a game they played. Or at least it seemed like a game, maybe that's why Arthur was annoyed. He didn't like Alfred doing this to his younger brother.

Keith stood up nodding running out of the room quickly into the kitchen, he grabbed a small stool placing it by the bench standing on it to reach the big glasses up the top the ones that Alfred liked. But earlier that day he had gone in and cleaned the floor so it was still wet, the stool slipped and Keith fell backwards having the glasses fall on his head and smash around him, "Hau owwie owwie!" He complained clutching at his head going red, "Ah this is bad Alfred is gonna kill me!"

"Why would I kill my maid?" Alfred asked walking in smiling grabbing a hold of Keith's hand lifting him up, he then went to the fridge grabbing a broom from beside it sweeping the glass off, "If there is no glass in you sit on the bench and I'll look at your head after this," he said grabbing a dustpan and brush sweeping the rest of the glass up putting it into the bin. He then opened up a medical cabinet grabbing a first aid kit walking over to Keith. "Alright turn around," he said as Keith turned around obediently, Alfred took a cotton wool bud in antiseptic and gently dabbed it on Keith's head.

"Ah," he winced bending his head slightly but stopping when Alfred grabbed his forehead keeping it steady sighing placing the bud down wondering what to do about it sighing letting Keith's hair flop over it. Keith turned watching Alfred put the stuff away, he quickly jumped off the bench running out of the room sitting back down next to Alfred's chair waiting for him. "Oh wait his drink!" Keith stood up but came face to face with Alfred. He was startled and thus started falling back, Alfred leaned forward but only grabbing the ribbon keeping Keith's dress together. It came loose and Alfred watched as the ribbon flew before him, then he had to think he reached forward grabbing Keith's ankle by mistake.

"Um Alfred I'm okay," Keith said looking down, his boxers were still on so it was all good. Then there was a knock at the door and it opened, the two of them watched as Matthew walked in. He hadn't seen them yet which was good but when he did look he dropped his bag.

"Alfred? Keith?" He asked stepping back, this was quite strange behaviour for the both of them but what came next was stranger.

Keith stood up placing his arms around Alfred's shoulder's and looked at Matthew with half opened eyes then moved his lips closer to Alfred's full on pashing him. He bit Alfred's tongue pushing him back onto the chair, Alfred was of cause shocked. They were brothers, sort of, what the hell was he doing? He didn't have time to think as Keith sat on his lap placing his hand on his chest licking Alfred's lips before moving his mouth away wiping it smiling at Matthew, "Wanna join in?"

"Y-you guys are..." Matthew blushed running out the door, "I'm telling Arthur!"

"Done it with him too!" Keith called out laughing as he heard Matthew scream running away from Alfred's house. Keith laughed stepping off Alfred spitting to the side wiping his tongue reaching for the dress, "God your mouth tastes like preservatives!"

"You taste like alcohol!" Alfred fought back wiping his own tongue fixing his glasses up breathing deeply wiping his eyes, "Man Keith why did you do that?"

Keith slid the dress back on walking over to Alfred standing in front of him so he could do the dress up from behind, "Frankly I did it for a laugh," he said chucking a bit, "seeing Matthew's face was priceless and worth the gross kiss I have to say." He made an oof sound as Alfred tightened the ribbon up to tight, but he wasn't going to complain, he knelt back down next to Alfred resting his head on his knee sighing happily. He loved to scare Matthew, but he could imagine when Arthur found out the two of them would be in trouble.

Alfred patted Keith's head giving him a funny look Keith always had a strange way of making situations worse, in more ways than one. He remembered the Christmas party a few years ago, the only difference between him and Francis was that Francis actually tried to make the ladies happy before getting them in bed. However once he was drunk they were on the same level and everyone had become fearful for the safety of their vital regions. So of course he knew Keith had the potential to be like that but that making out was a bit too far. But now he sat his head gently on Alfred's knee like a good boy.

"Keith?" Alfred asked looking down at him making sure he was awake, "Are you awake?"

Keith nodded taking his head away smiling at Alfred calmly inching over a bit grabbing Alfred's boot, at this time Alfred had no idea what was going on but when Keith licked it all the hairs on his body stood on end. What. The. Hell. He was shocked, he couldn't move but Keith sure did, for now he sat on Alfred's lap playing with his ahoge smiling like a fool.

"K-Keith what are you doing?" Alfred asked watching him cautiously, "You are my maid now get off me at once!"

"Nah I don't think I will," he said moving his mouth down onto Alfred's neck biting hardly then licking where he had bitten only to repeating it again. Alfred flopped his head back letting out a small moan, he couldn't help it he didn't want to but Keith was forcing it out of him. But when he did Keith stopped and looked at him smiling like a child, he placed his finger inside Alfred's tie slowly pulling it out throwing it aside smirking starting to unbutton Alfred's shirt.

"K-Keith what are you doing?" He asked trying to push Keith off but the just held Alfred down more pulling his jacket off starting on his shirt, "Come on you will enjoy this and you know it~" He purred moving towards Alfred's ear licking inside of it. That was when Alfred had had enough.

Face fully flushed and hands shaking, he pushed Keith off wrapping his jacket back around his body wiping his neck and ear, "What on earth were you doing that for?" He asked feeling slightly angry but more invaded than anything.

Keith burst out into laughter standing up, barely, continuing to laugh he walked over to the curtain pulling it back, "Alright Francis we did it!" He exclaimed hi-fiving the other nation coming closer to him looking at the camera footage of it, "Man this is awesome we have to send this to Gilbert and Elizabeth and um oh Yong So even oh and definitely Ivan he has to see this! Just keep it away from Arthur."

" Alright, alright I know, I get it," Francis said handing Keith a small envelope full of money, "even though I know you'd do it for the satisfaction of pranking Alfred I still think you deserve this."

Alfred was left stunned, eye twitching. None of this really registered with him until he realized what was on the tape and who they were going to show it to, "No!" He shouted reaching forward but being stopped by Francis's hand as the two reviewed the footage again repeating it over and over again, "Don't show that to any one!"

"Two bad Alfred," Keith laughed swinging his arm around his shoulder sticking his tongue out at Alfred, "you loved it baby~"


End file.
